defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Welcome to the FAQ! The FAQ stands for''' Frequently Asked Questions'! We recommend that you skim over the New Player Guide, because it answers most and many basic questions. You can also look at the pages in Game Mechanics for information about various game mechanics in the game. Fighters For a list of most fighters and important information about them, see Fighters List. If you want to look up a specific fighter or its evolutions, simply search for its name. 'What fighters does each Tribe start with? ::: 'Xana: 'Mihrdat and Farideh and either Aprus or Aranthur ::: 'Hemi: 'Redfang and Lowluck and Goldrake or Sandlily ::: 'Theri: 'Baassiia and Nur-Ayya and either Davke or Suusaandar '''What does Tier 1 / Tier 2 / Tier 3 on the wiki mean? :::A''' Tier 1''' fighter is a fighter with a (common) form. These fighters can only evolve up to a (rare). Tier 2 'fighters start with an (uncommon) form and can evolve up to an (epic). Tier 3 fighters can go up to (legendary) form and start as rares. 'Which fighter is the best? Is this fighter better than this other fighter? :::The Fighters List page is a good place to look at stats. Here's a good way to figure out how good an epic is at a glance: if its main stats (ie those relating to its class, such as ATK, DEF, or HP for champs) are around 4-4.9k, then it is a pretty good epic. Anything greater than that in the 5k+ range is amazing at what it does (for exaple, Bit-Nur in defense or Boldewin in both AGI and WIS). Anything that's sub-4k is a sub-par epic, although it may definitely have its uses depending on SEF & skill and your team composition. 'What's with these fighter classes?' :::Fighter Class is a page that explains the various classes, and has links on how to strategically use them. 'What is EDGE?' :::EDGE is a bonus to a fighter's stats. EDGE changes based on the event -- for example, you might see sign, tribe, class, or hero EDGE. When several EDGEs are applied, they stack multiplicatively. 'What skills are based on what stats?' ::: If you find a Band with the Fighter and his/her Skill in question, tap the upper right checkbox to view skills; it will reveal information regarding what stats skills are dependent on. Some skills, such as Dispirit and Inspirit, are independent of stats and are actually fixed percentages that increase with rarity level. 'Which Fighters have which Countdown?' ::: Each Fighter has a maximum set countdown based on Fighter Class and whether their skill attacks all or one. Skills drop a countdown at SEF levels 2/5 and 5/5. Skills For information about skills, please see the skill page. 'Why are there no skills labeled Support in-game?' :::The support skill categories were created by the userbase in order to categorize skills that buff or debuff various fighters, not doing any damage, but having unique utility. See the Support skill category for more information. 'What is Immolate and what is based off?' :::The Immolate skill is a special skill that self-destructs the fighter to deal high damage to the foe(s). It is based off the max HP of the fighter. Fusing For information about self-fusing, please see the SEF page. 'How can I tell if a fighter can evolve?' :::The fighter will have next to its SEF stat if it can evolve. 'If I fuse a 1/5 SEF fighter with an identical 2/5 SEF fighter, what happens?' :::SEFs add, so a 1/5 SEF is essentially two fighters while a 2/5 is technically 3. This would result in a 4/5 fighter. 'I have a 4/5 SEF fighter and two extra identical fighters I can fuse into it. What happens if I "over"-fuse?' :::The only thing that happens if you fuse past 5/5 SEF (or 4/5 SEF for a fighter that can evolve) is that the extra fighter gets used for experience. We recommend you keep the extra fighter for a different fusion later. 'Should I fuse this 4/5 SEF rare into an epic, or keep it as is?' :::A max 0/5 SEF epic will always have better stats than its maxed 4/5 rare counterpart. It will typically also have a stronger version of the rare's skill, or the "all" version of the skill. However, skills might take more turns to proc, so you must weigh the trade-off of higher stats & stronger skill vs. lower stats & quicker skill proc. 'How do skills relate to fusing?' ::: At 2/5 SEF and 5/5 SEF, the fighter's skill countdown goes down by 1. So a fighter that starts with a skill counter of 3 at 0/5 SEF will drop to a skill counter of 2 at 2/5 SEF and a skill counter of 1 at 5/5 SEF. This means that a fighter with a skill counter of 2 to start with will proc each turn at max SEF. ::: Each SEF up also increases the potency of the skill, as denoted by +1/+2/+3/+4/+5 next to the skill name depending on the SEF. 'Why can't I fuse my fighters?' Some common issues with fusing: :::1. Check to see if either of the fighters you are attempting to fuse are locked. If one is locked, then you can't fuse it INTO the other one, although you can fuse other fighters into it. If both are locked, neither will show up for fusing. There's been a recent change to the game in which epics come automatically locked, so unlock them before fusing. :::2. If you are using auto-SEF, it won't let you over-fuse. So if you have a 2/5 fighter and a 3/5 one, you will need to manually fuse them together. :::3. You can't fuse levied fighters into other fighters (levied or unlevied). You must first unlevy them out of your formation. Can you chain superfuse? :::You can not superfuse one fighter and then have the superfused fighter's stat increments count towards his superfusion. :::Superfusion only takes into account the original stats. Items For information on items, see Items, Gear, and Texi exchange. 'How do I get more aja leaves/nux bits/duct tape?' :::You will always receive an aja leave during your daily log in. You will also receive either nux bits (PVP/raid) or duct tape (dungeons) depending on which event is currently ongoing. Additionally, these items may sometimes be included when buying various deals in the DotCoin/MobaCoin store, as mission rewards, or as rank rewards. 'What should I spend my texi on?' :::This is a vaguely contentious topic. After class 50, you can buy Pavilions for 1000 texi to increase the amount of fighters you can hold by 10. Beyond that, you can either buy the twin sawtooths for 3000 texi each, the 1000 texi items (most recommended would be the flute), or you can buy bitters for 300 texi each. Texi-bought gear can be seen as a permanent power increase, but can be dwarfed by Relics that you can get in special dungeon events. Bitters can help you obtain extra rank rewards or relics and you can usually buy new fighters with bitters in the trade section. Buying voxite is not recommended. 'How does relic sign EDGE work?' :::Some Relics have sign EDGE. This boosts the same stat that the gear adds, not the fighter's entire stats. 'How many Pixite/Voxite/Doxite should I save up before building?' :::The fighters reaped from builds are statistically the same at all levels. There is no benefit from saving them up; Do as you please. However, keep in mind that the Pixite Fighter Pool constantly changes, and you may wish to save your Pixite for when a desired Fighter Line is available. Trading For general information on trading, see the Trading page. 'Why can't I trade this fighter?' :::In order to be traded, the fighter: :::Can't be a common. :::Can't be levied (in your band). :::Can't be a new event fighter introduced during an event (you can trade them afterwards). :::Can't be locked. (This is the most common problem -- epics are auto-locked, so check to see that you've unlocked them when you receive/create them.) 'It says I have enough nux, but it's not letting me trade!' :::There's a difference between nux (which can only be bought with mobacoins, and restore 3BP) and nux bits (which restore 1BP and are earned in various ways in the game). Only nux are tradeable. See Items. Events For information on events, see the Events page. Individual events have their own pages and useful information. 'I got this fighter during an event, but will I see it again? I didn't finish fusing!' :::Some event fighters have appeared in later events through doxite, similiths, or pixite. Some may become available through various premium builds or special "revival builds" (which are specifically for fighters that have appeared in previous events). Additionally, it is possible to trade in order to obtain the necessary fighters for fusing. It is suggested that if you have space, you keep your event fighters. 'Which event comes next?' :::Events follow this pattern: PvP --> Mob Raid --> Siege --> Special Dungeon --> over again and repeat. Have fun. :::Events used to follow this pattern: special dungeon --> PVP --> special dungeon --> raid --> special dungeon --> PVP --> special dungeon --> mob raid. Repeat. Referrals & Friends 'What are 'friends' good for?' :::Currently, people in your friends list are far more likely to appear as "another defender!" during non-PVP events. You can also reach their profiles faster and see when they were last online. 'How do referrals and the friend limit work?' :::Each time someone uses your Invite ID, they are automatically added as a friend and your friend maximum is increased by one, up to a thirty maximum. They can be removed and the friend maximum will remain constant. 'What are salutes and how come the bars are composed of two different colors?' ::: Salutes are a way to support the progress of your friends and earn nux bits from day to day. The bar fills up with red when you salute a friend, and orange when a friend salutes you. Once you fill up the red/orange bar with salutes between you and your friends you achieve "TRUST." This will then reset your heart bar and you can repeat this process. As of now, the only reward for achieving TRUST is x3 Nux Bits. 'Why can't I enter this invite code? Help!' :::You can only enter one invite code during your first 3 days of playing DOT. After that, you get your own code to give out to people. 'So, I thought I was getting a super rare legendary fighter...' :::Everyone who enters a code gets the exact same thing, and that's a rare from the current event, along with some aja leaves and pixite. No, you do not get a super duper rare legendary or anything of the sort. That said, there is no harm in using someone's code, but maybe it should be someone who wasn't trying to lie to you to get you to do it? Mobage How do I log out? :::The most sure-fire way is to delete the application and re-install it, but you will most likely have to go through the introduction again. On android you can also go to Settings and search for Application manager. Then search D.O.T. and press Clear data when you restart D.O.T. you'll see the log in screen. How do I get an icon in game? :::1) First you have to have the picture you want as your icon on your phone. The easiest way to get a picture not on your device to your device for this to work is to email yourself the picture and then click on the picture and save it to your device. :::2) Go to the DOT Homescreen and click the Mobage icon in the upper right corner. Then click the grey Mobage icon, and click change under the bigger grey Mobage icon to select your image. Choose save changes and you're done. How do I change my password? :::Go to the DoT Home Screen and click the Mobage icon in the upper right hand corner. Then click the cog in the near upper right hand corner. There will be an entry for a new password. Insert it twice, and save changes. 'Customer Support: ' Questions? Comments? Email them to mobage-dot@opencs.dena.jp Only ENGLISH '''inquiries.' '''Before you send them to the email, make sure you include:' *Your Mobage gamername *Game or service you are inquiring about, in this case (D.O.T - Defender of Texel). *The question or comment you would like to be answered. *The type of device that you are currently using. *The country of residence. Category:FAQ Category:Help Category:New Player